One Pink Petal
by icarie
Summary: A plea for life. A wish for freedom. "Sasuke" The word rang a distant memory inside her head but it vanished as fast as it came. "Can't you see me?" He frowned. "No." She smiled. AU- SasuSaku.


**One Pink Petal**

'_No Spring, nor Summer beauty hath such grace,_

_As I have seen in one Autumnal face'_

_- John Donne_

* * *

A plea for life. A wish for freedom. "Sasuke" The word rang a distant memory inside her head but it vanished as fast as it came. "Can't you see me?" He frowned. "No." She smiled.

* * *

**.**

**One **

**.**

**Pink**

**.**

** Petal**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue.**

She had always thought autumn was beautiful.

In that particular season of the year, she would constantly sneak out of their house and set off to that special place hidden amidst the secluded meadow. Sakura would sit on the cool green grass and stare off the clear sky.

It's beautiful there.

Trees of various sizes surrounded the whole field in clusters of green, red and orange. Some of their slender branches were half-way bare but some were still lavishly decorated with lush and glistening leaves. Bed of flowers dotted the green field in beautiful patterns. Violets were huddled on the far edge of the daisies while freesias and camelliasscattered themselves across the green- covered earth. On the ground, the whole meadow was reflected like an image in a mirror by the crystal clear lake resting on the base of the gentle slopes of the field. The small stream of light leaking through the tall protective trees amplified the myriad of reflected colors dancing in the cool air.

It was serene and calm.

There was only the sound of small birds playing chase across the blue sky.

Sometimes she wished she could be those little creatures. She wanted to fly high and be free.

She wanted to be happy…

go _far far away_

and take the burden off her shoulders.

How would it feel like..?

'_How does it feel like to fly mother..?'_

'_I don't know, Sakura'_

'_I want to do it'_

'… _You can't'_

It was a silly wish. But…

One day… maybe be just one day… she could fly.

_**Is it that bad to wish..?**_

_**Why must be the world cruel?**_

_**To that child with the broken dreams**_

"Sakura!"

"Ye-es, mom?" the little girl squeaked. She was trying too hard to level her voice and mask the panic in them. Given, she sneaked out again and her mother's going to get seriously displeased with her. The white and pink kimono clad on her small body was faintly wrinkled in places and traces of grass stuck to the soft fabric. How careless of her.

"You did it again, didn't you..?" Her mother looked at her with pointed yet weary eyes, as if tired of repeating the same questions over again. True though… for odd reasons, she doesn't permit the little child to wander and go out on her own.

Sakura neither have a sibling nor a father, she grew up alone with her mother. She watched other kids play around with a gnawing feeling in her chest. She never had a friend considering they lived far from other villagers. There were no other house around theirs, the nearest would be a few kilometers apart.

Her mother was beautiful; she has long soft blonde hair that seems to glimmer under the sun. And her eyes… they were a beautiful shade of molten gray.

But they look _tired, tired, tired _and _dull_ contrasting with the twinkling emeralds of her child.

"I'm sorry, mother." Sakura carefully apologized. Really. She cannot lie to her mother. She said she's terrible at doing it anyways. Her mother seems to know whether she's lying or not.

Her mother's eyes slightly narrowed at her. "Sakura Haruno, how many times do I have to tell you to never go out?" her voice strained with exasperation. That's bad. She called her in full name… that only means that her mother was really upset. Sakura hated disappointing her mother.

'_Mom, look! Isn't this flower pretty?'_

'_No! I don't like flowers. They're ugly'_

"Uh.." Sakura tried to avert her gaze anywhere, just not to her mother's eyes. Seeing the smoldering mercury in her eyes unsettles her. She loved her mother very much, she really does but she also fears her the most. She's scary when she's mad but she had never hurt her. The pink haired girl doesn't usually defy her orders. She wanted to show her that she's a good girl; her mother got less snappy that way. But, she couldn't push her self to obey this one. _Never go out._ Why couldn't she just abide by it?

"I'm really sorry, mother." She really was. It was all that she can offer in return. She bowed her head in shame.

"But you'll just keep on doing it again, wouldn't you?" her mother sighed. She took small silent steps on the old wooden floor, moving herself closer to the unsuspecting child.

Sakura didn't answer. She knew she would.

She thought it strange for her mother to give up the argument just like that. Normally, there would be a lot more minutes spent in berating her for disobedience and stupidity.

Out of the sudden, she felt strange warmth envelope her small body. She raised her head in bewilderment to find her mother hugging her.

That was new.

She found small trails of teardrops running along the older woman's cheeks.

Sakura was startled.

Her mother who was always so strong and stern… was _crying_. She rarely cries.

Or…

maybe she _always_ does, not when she knew someone was watching her though.

But Sakura watched her every night.

She heard the silent sobs behind the closed doors.

And she cries too.

Her mother's kneeling position drew her closer and she buried her head in Sakura's pretty pink locks.

"I alrae-dy explained this to you Sakura, didn't I?" her mother softly whispered to her ear. Her mother never broke down like this. Her voice was soothing like flowing water yet dull and broken… like the emotions reflected on her beautiful eyes. _**Sadness… Pain… Regret…**_

'_Mom, my hair is pink like the cherry blossoms, isn't it amazing?'_

'_Shut up! That's stupid, Sakura.'_

"You understand why, don't you?" Desperation was apparent on her tone.

Sakura cried. She didn't know why but she can't help it.

"Ye-s, mother. I understand."

_She thought she did._

_Maybe she did…_

_Unfortunately, not entirely. _

She's ten today… It was her birthday.

_Twenty- five autumns._

_Another petal falling._

_**Don't be scared child,**_

_**We'll waltz on the shards of your broken dream.**_

_**Pay attention child,**_

_**You pretty feet was pricked, muffle your scream.**_

_**Cease your struggle child,**_

_**No one can save you from the Ripper who's grim.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

There was no other world she knew.

Except for the _pretty, pretty, pretty_ meadow and their _tiny, tiny, tiny_ wooden house.

There was no other person she knew.

Except for her mother with the _shiny, shiny, shiny_ blonde hair.

There was no other dream she knew.

Except for the _silly, silly, silly_ wish to fly.

Bless you Sakura, may you have a happy ending.

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
